Tu dulce sonrisa
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Los dos más grandes comediantes de Sinnoh tienen la tarea de hacer reir a una chica con una actitud muy seria, pero Pearl se encargara de esto, a pesar de que el termine enamorandose de ella.


Tu dulce sonrisa.

Durante un receso en el instituto Pokémon de Sinnho, Pearl y Diamond se encontraban practicando su doble acto en los pasillos, tratando de mejorar su rutina y presentársela a toda la escuela, para un concurso de talento. Ellos eran unos grandes comediantes, pero el único inconveniente que tenían, mientras hacían cada rutina en su salón era un pequeño capricho que tenía Pearl. Sus rutinas que hacían frente a sus compañeros antes de que el profesor Rowan llegara a su salón, hacía reír a todos, exceptuando a una sola persona, quien era considerada por Pearl como la dama de hielo, pues nunca sonreía o no se le veía reír cuando ellos hacían su rutina. Esa chica era la presidenta estudiantil y la chica más popular de la escuela, Platinum Berlitz.

Para Pearl, el tan solo pensar en ella, hacía que se molestara más en cuestión a que siempre se le veía fruncir el seño con brusquedad, cada vez que ellos hacían su rutina. Aunque esto aparentara que se viera furiosa, le intimidaba un poco, pero eso no le impedía crear diferentes tipos de rutinas junto con Dia, quien no le interesaba mucho que la señorita Berlitz fuese la única persona en toda la escuela que no se riera con esa rutina, solo le importaba hacer reír a los demás, aunque le duela el intentar hacerlo (literalmente).

- Dia. No, quiero decir Diamond. ¿Crees que deberíamos de hacer algo más sorprendente para que esa chica deje de ser tan fría con nuestra rutina?, es decir. Ella podría arruinar nuestra participación en el concurso de talentos siendo ella parte de los jueces y su seriedad ante nuestros chistes podría influenciar mucho ante nuestra gran oportunidad de demostrarles a todos lo grandioso que somos.

- ¿Pero... por qué te obsesionas… mucho con hacer… que ella… se ría con… nuestro doble… acto? – Pregunto Diamond, mientras que tragaba su almuerzo, mientras que caminaba junto con su Munchlax quien lo acompañaba a un lado suyo.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes Dia? – Pearl estaba que echaba chispas. – Si ella no nos da una buena calificación en nuestro acto, significaría que todo nuestro esfuerzo será en vano.

- En vano. En vano. – Grito el Chatot de Pearl.

- Pearl, en serio. Deberíamos pensar más en que les hacemos sentir bien a las personas con nuestra rutina, que el hecho de que esa chica nos tome en cuenta.

- Tal vez tengas razón Dia. – Respondió algo desanimado, pero con una nueva motivación en mente.

- Además… pareciese que quisieras andar con e… - Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración Dia, Peal le acomodo un fuerte golpe en la cara por lo que iba a decir.

- Ni te imagines ese tipo de cosas Dia. – Termino de responder furioso Pearl.

- Solo bromeaba Pearl. – Dijo Dia riéndose después del golpe.

- No deberías de hacer bromas como esas. – Le respondió Pearl, mientras le daba su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo. – Pero creo sirvió de calentamiento. – Comento Pearl, mientras se reía de lo que tenía en mente. – Así que deja de comer y sigamos con nuestra rutina. – Ahora si que se sentía impulsado Pearl.

- ¿Qué…? – Dia no se sentía tan emocionado ahora sin su comida.

- Vamos, sigamos con nuestro acto.

- ¿He…?

- ¿No te dije que soltaras ya esa comida?

- ¿Ha…?

En el momento en que Pearl obligo a su amigo a seguir con su acto, una chica de cabello largo, color azul oscuro y de tez blanca apareció junto con su Piplup, caminando por el pasillo en dirección de ambos chicos. Pero su rostro parecía como si los detestara a ambos, era tan seria, que podría paralizar a cualquier persona con tan solo verla a los ojos. Pero algo más extraño se podría notar en su rostro, algo que ni ellos dos podrían descifrar que era.

- Pearl. ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado por favor? – Murmuro Platinum.

- ¿He…?, de que quieres que hablemos. – Pearl no sabía bien si quería Platinum que cancelen su rutina o quería otra cosa. – No podemos hablarlo con Dia.

- No. – Grito con fuerza la jovencita.

- ¿Sabes que Pearl? Creo que será mejor que me retire. Te veo luego. – Respondió Dia algo aterrado y nervioso, así que se fue fingiéndole una sonrisa junto con Lax.

- Di..ia. – Pearl ahora ya no se sentía tan confiado. Pero eso no lo hizo retroceder. – Bien Platinum. ¿De qué querías que habláramos?

- Bueno, es que quería preguntarte… - Su voz parecía estar algo nerviosa, pero su rostro demostraba lo contrario.

- ¿Preguntarme qué? – Pearl alzo un poco su tono de forma altanera.

- ¿Si quieres ser mi novio? – Esto saco de juicio a Pearl. Se quedo en seco, no sabía que decir. Y más porque Platinum seguía igual de sería y parecía como si esa propuesta fuera un regaño más que nada.

- ¿Co..Como es qué quieres ser mi novia? – Tartamudeo algo incrédulo por el asunto. - ¿Pensé que me odiabas o algo así? – El chico trato mantener el juicio antes de pensar que era un mal sueño.

- ¿Quien dijo eso? – Grito la joven algo furiosa, que hizo temblar por un momento a Pearl.

- N…no, nadie. – Le dijo, tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Bien, entonces. ¿Quieres ser mi novio si o no? – Le volvió a hacer la misma propuesta igual de seria.

- E…este...

Pearl no sabía si aceptar esa propuesta o no, pero en su mente algo extraño pasaba. ¿Esto acaso será una broma? ¿no me estará tomando el pelo? ¿o es que acaso en realidad le guste?, ya no se ni que pensar. Su mente quedo un momento en silencio para analizar si este tipo de relación podría ser de algún modo positivo para el. Tal vez… tal vez si salgo con ella, podré saber que es lo que no le gusta de nuestro doble acto y así ver que tipo de rutina le gustaría ver mejor si participamos y no nos vaya a dar una mala calificación, eso o que ya de perdida que es lo que le atrajo de mi en primer lugar.. Con la idea puesta Pearl alegre le respondió.

- Este… bien…, si… quiero salir contigo. – El chico le sonrío y esperaba que la chica le contestara de la misma forma con otra sonrisa de felicidad, pero lo que pudo ver Pearl era el mismo gesto serio y frío.

- Gracias por aceptar. – Platinum le tomo del brazo y se le pego cerca de el, para que caminaran juntos, solo que ella no le miraba a los ojos. Pearl solo quedo algo apenado con ese tipo de reacción.

- Y bien... ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos? – Pregunto nervioso Pearl, mientras se rascaba la nuca por lo extraño que se sentía.

- ¿Podríamos… ir al cine al salir de la escuela? – Ella aunque siguiera con ese mismo rostro sin sentimientos, se podría notar que ella si lo quería. Pero Pearl aún seguía pensando que posiblemente era una broma, por lo que prefirió seguirle el juego.

- Si, si quieres.

- Gracias, te estaré esperando fuera de la escuela. – Con eso Platinum se retiro con una mirada sombría y perdida por el pasillo, acompañada con su Piplup. Dejando a un Pearl solitario.

- Vaya, que chica tan más rara. – Dijo con una cara medio alegre viéndola como caminaba.

- Ni que lo digas Pearl. – Le hablo otra voz que lo sorprendió por la espalda. – Pero parecía que si te quería.

- Si, bueno. Tal vez tengas razón. – Le respondió, pero se dio cuenta de que no había nadie cuando hablo con Platinum. ¿Con quien estaría hablando? En eso, el chico volteo a ver a Dia comiendo un bollo, con una gran sonrisa. – No me hables por la espalda de esa forma Dia. – Le regaño a su amigo, mientras que le acomodo un fuerte golpe en la nariz, haciéndole que cayera al suelo. – Es más. ¿Qué hacías detrás de mí? ¿No se suponía que habías huido hace unos pocos segundos?

- Perdón, pero la curiosidad de saber lo que quería la señorita Platinum contigo me llamo la atención. Así que me escondí en el pasillo contiguo para escuchar lo que decían. – Le dijo mientras se reía.

- ¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me estés espiando de esa forma? – Gruño Pearl con fuerza.

- Nunca Pearl. Esta es la primera vez que me lo dices. – Le contesto riéndose de esa falta de atención que demostró Pearl.

- ¿En serio?... – Se pregunto a si mismo. – Esta bien, dejemos eso en el pasado. Ahora, creo que tengo algo mejor en mente. – A Pearl le apareció una sonrisa algo maléfica, que puso algo nervioso a Diamond.

- ¿E…en qué estas pensando ahora Pearl? – Le pregunto, mientras que retrocedía lentamente.

- Estoy pensando en aprovechar esta oportunidad con nuestra cita, para usar mi arma secreta que tenía planeado en caso de que hubieses llegado tarde al concurso de talentos Dia y tenga que hacer la rutina solo. – Le respondió emocionado y rodeándole la espalda de Diamond con su brazo.

- Creo que ya entendí Pearl. Por cierto… ¿crees que te pueda acompañar? – Dia quería volver a observar a su amigo con esa chica, juntos.

- ¿Qué no te acabo de decir que no me estuvieras espiando? – Le grito de nuevo a su amigo.

- Si. – Diamond se mantuvo un rato en silencio y cambio a un rostro un poco más maduro – Pero quiero comprobar algo que vi hace rato.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – El chico estaba ahora con una duda. No había visto antes a su amigo comportarse de esa forma tan seria, más que en las clases de cocina o de literatura, donde se trataba de concentrar más.

- Te lo diré si me dejas ver tu cita. – Dejo pensando a Pearl por un momento.

- ¿Y cuando me dirás eso? – Al chico le entraba curiosidad, pero no iba a dejar que su amigo lo chantajeara tan fácilmente.

- Te llamare a tu Poketch, cuando lo haya comprobado. – Le dijo, mientras saco de su bolsillo un aparato azul, que le servia como celular.

- ¡Eso quiere decir que no te meterás a ver la película con nosotros dos? – Esto lo puso aún con más dudas. No sabía a que quería llegar Diamond.

- Descuida, solo estaré oculto para ver cuando ella llegue. Y cuando lo haya comprobado todo, te llamare. Después me iré del cine. Además. – Diamond parecía que lo próximo que iba a decir le causaría mucha risa. – No quiero arruinarles su noche romántica. – Con esto Dia se tumbo a carcajadas y un Pearl molesto lo tumbo al suelo por estar burlándose de el.

- Deja de estar bromeando así. – Vocifero Pearl enfadado.

- Ha…, eso dolió más de lo que esperaba. – Murmuro Dia en el suelo, como si se hubiera desmayado.

Mientras que las clases pasaban y Diamond fijaba su atención en el rostro serio de la señorita Berlitz y no tanto en las clases, para comprobar algo que le diría más tarde a su amigo en aquella cita. El tiempo corría tan rápido, que les parecía extraño que desde el momento en que habían hablado con la señorita hasta el final de las clases. Platinum se encontraba en la salida de la escuela, siendo tan puntual como siempre. Pero Pearl se encontraba algo nervioso, nunca había hecho algo parecido, pero lo que lo impulsaba era encontrar la manera de que Platinum se lograra reír aunque sea una vez. Diamond salio de anticipado para ir de inmediato al cine, con lo que Pearl tubo que quedarse unos minutos más, para darle tiempo a su amigo a que llegara ahí, pues sabía que era muy lento.

Fuera de la escuela, Pearl vio a la señorita sentada en las escaleras acompañada con su Piplup. Ella se veía tan solitaria y seria como siempre, pero cuando ella volteo a ver a su cita, se amarro a el igual de fuerte, que cuando Pearl acepto salir con ella. Esto puso demasiado apenado al joven, que solo le dedico una risa nerviosa a la señorita. Ambos parecían casi una pareja normal, con la única excepción de que la señorita parecía estar furiosa con Pearl, por lo que llamaban mucho la atención de las personas.

Ya a unos pocos minutos de que Pearl y Platinum llegaran a la entrada del cine, el Poketch de Pearl comenzó a sonar, alarmándolo por poco tiempo, ya que fue muy rápido el que Diamond sacara la conclusión que le iba a decir a Pearl. Pearl trato de buscar donde se encontraba Diamond, pero para no llamar la atención, el chico disimulo tener una charla con su madre, para que Platinum no supiera bien lo que pasaba.

- Ha… ¿hola mamá?

- …Hola hijo. ¿Cómo te va?... – Respondió Dia, simulando la voz de mujer.

- No estés bromeando. – Susurro con voz lo más bajo posible y de un tono amenazador. – ¿Qué se te ofrece mamá? – Ahora disimulando, porque Platinum parecía sospechar.

- …No te enojes Pearl. Ya te digo… – Diamond parecía tomárselo tranquilo. – …Por cierto. ¿Has notado algo extraño en la posición de las cejas de la señorita? – Posición de cejas, de que estará hablando, trato de imaginar Pearl…

- N…no mamá. ¿Por qué lo dices?

- …Porque sus cejas están más levantadas que cuando vi que tomaba clases. Y otra cosa, esa misma posición de sus cejas fruncidas es igual a la que cuando hacemos nuestra rutina entre las clases…

- Eso quiere decir… – Pearl no se lo podría creer lo que Diamond había descubierto.

- …Sip, que ella se ha estado riendo por dentro cada vez que hacíamos algo gracioso. Ha ocultado su sonrisa todo el tiempo. Así que perdona Pearl, pero creo que interrumpiré para que probemos si es cierto…

- No lo hagas, – Levanto un poco la voz – yo me encargare mamá. – Pearl colgó y trato de imaginar como llamar la atención de la chica.

- Este… Platinum. ¿Crees que soy gracioso? – Trato de disimular un poco y fijo su mirada a otro lado.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto furiosa.

- ¿No te enojes, solo pregunto?

- No, no creo que seas gracioso. – Fijo su mirada a otro lado, como enfadada de la pregunta, pero esto solo hacía que Pearl intentara ver su cara y ver si mentía o no.

- ¿En serio? – Trato de acercarse un poco más a Platinum.

- Es en serio.

- Y entonces, ¿te podría preguntar otra cosa?

- Pregunta.

- ¿Me pediste ser tu novio porque te gusto? – Esto hizo sonrojar a Platinum, pero aún tenía el mismo gesto furioso, solo que noto Pearl que su ceño fruncido se levanto un poco más.

- No me hagas ese tipo de preguntas. Idiota. – Refunfuño la joven.

- Si eso fuera cierto, no estarías toda roja. Quiero que me digas la verdad ¿Te gusto o no? – Ahora Pearl era el molesto, dejando a Platinum callada. – Si no te gusto, entonces no creo que no tiene caso que seamos novios. – Pearl trato de soltar el brazo de la chica, pero ella se aferro más y le dio un beso en la boca.

- Lo siento. – Dijo después de haber besado a su novio.

- ¿P…por qué lo sientes? – Pearl seguía sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

- Lo siento por todo. Por haberte mentido antes, por no ser sincera contigo. Me gustas mucho, pero me avergüenza que todos sepan lo que siento. – Platinum derramaba algunas lágrimas de tristeza, por lo que el joven las limpio con sus manos y levanto su rostro para que la pudiera ver a sus ojos.

- Entonces… ¿todo este tiempo te has aguantado lo que en verdad sentías? ¿Incluso el reír?

- Si. Todo lo he guardado. No quería ofenderte de algún modo.

- No te preocupes por nada Platinum. Yo hasta este momento, lo que he querido hacer es hacerte reír, quería con todas mis ganas poder ver tu sonrisa, aunque sea una vez.

- Esta bien… - La chica se limpio sus lágrimas con el brazo. – Pero tendrás que hacer una de tus rutinas.

- Y no hay mejor opción. – Le dijo con alegría. - ¿Sabes por qué los Gyarados al ser tipo agua y volador no pueden volar?

- No lo se.

- Porque Arceus que esta en el cielo, les prohibió la entrada, porque no le gusta ver rostros molestos. – En eso ambos rieron con ganas y Pearl quedo perplejo de lo hermosa que era Platinum al reír. – Platinum, ¿sabes una cosa?

- ¿Qué Pearl?

- Eres tan bella cuando sonríes, quisiera que siempre mostraras lo hermosa que eres para siempre.

Platinum tras oír esto se aferro a él y lo beso de nuevo. Semanas después, en el día del concurso de talento en la escuela, los dos comediantes realizaron su acto como nunca lo habían hecho, siendo festejados por toda la escuela. Con lo que ganaron el premio que se les iba a otorgar, pero para Pearl, su único premio, ya se lo había ganado y ese era la bella sonrisa de Platinum Berlitz.


End file.
